Untwirl Me
by shulesaddict77
Summary: "You have to take a little responsibility, tarting around in this three-piece suit." It was just a matter of time until they would reach the boiling point and one of them would snap. COMPLETE


**This one-shot is set three weeks after 'Table 34' (2x16) and it definitely mentions the events of 2x15 and 2x16. **

**This is one of those ideas that swirled around in my brain and it just didn't stop pestering my muse until I finally gave in and started to type it out. I hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

This was torture. Pure torture. It had been three weeks.

Three weeks of telling herself that the kiss didn't mean anything. Three weeks of pretending everything had gone back to normal. Twenty-one days of talking to him as if nothing had happened. Twenty-one days of acting around him as if they'd never crossed the line. Twenty-one nights of trying to convince herself that she didn't want him.

But it wasn't working.

She could kill Cece for dragging them all with her to this gala dinner. Jess had said yes without thinking about the fact that a gala dinner would mean she would see him in a suit. She should have faked a headache or a stomach bug.

Her stomach had actually flipped when she saw him coming out of his room in the same suit he had worn over a year ago when she pretended to be his girlfriend and her hands had itched to righten his tie like she had back then. The unwanted image of unbuttoning his vest and slipping her hands between the vest and his shirt popped into her brain and she had to turn away before she would just walk over there and push him back into his room to do exactly that.

~N&J~

Nick didn't know what to think of the situation. Jess was acting weird. Snapping at him for wearing the same old suit, grabbing the beer out of his hand and downing it in one gulp. And then there had been that look earlier this evening. That look she had given him when he'd come out of his room had felt like a punch in his stomach. His mouth had gone dry when he'd seen her in her plain deep blue dress that hugged her form without leaving anything to his imagination. He knew how her body felt pressed against his, he knew how it felt to span his fingers over her ribcage, to feel her breasts flattened against his chest.

He'd wanted to act the same around Jess. As if the kiss never happened. Sometimes he'd managed to forget for a few seconds how her lips had felt under his but he wasn't able to bury the memories completely. Because it did mean something. Of course it did. He wouldn't have kissed her if it didn't mean something. He wouldn't have risked everything just to finish the game.

He'd told her the truth. He shouldn't have done it because it was obviously a mistake. But not because he'd made her cry and not because the kiss was the reason Sam and she broke up. It was a mistake because now he knew what he was missing out on. He knew how kissing her felt like and his whole body ached for more.

Seeing her in this dress, looking at him with her big blue eyes, he'd desired her so desperately that he had almost walked over to her and pushed her against the wall, showing her exactly how much he desired her. But of course this hadn't been an option. Because the kiss didn't mean anything to her.

He'd told her he would never do it again and he would stay true to his words even if it would kill him. She didn't want him to kiss her again. She didn't want _him_. Maybe it was better this way. This way he couldn't screw up. He would forget about the kiss. Eventually. He just needed a little bit more time.

~N&J~

Reaching for her glass with pink wine, Jess took a big gulp, wondering how many glasses she had had already. She had lost count after the third one. Putting the glass back on the table, she looked up, her gaze wandering to Nick sitting across from her and sudden anger bubbled up in her.

He was talking animatedly with Cece and when a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth something just snapped inside of her. It was enough. She couldn't bear it any longer. Slipping out of one of her high heels, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her leg out under the table, taking advantage of the fact that the table cloth was obscuring the view. No one would see what she was doing.

As something touched his leg, Nick jerked slightly but shrugged it off as an accidental touch until he felt a foot trailing along his calf. Sucking in a breath, his eyes shot to Jess, confirming his suspicion. The stubborn and determined look on her face told him that she was the one who was feeling him up under the table. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, balling his hands into fists as her foot moved upwards, sliding along his thigh. But before she could reach his private parts, he slipped one hand unnoticed under the table and stopped her, his fingers digging into her flesh.

But maybe the alcohol swirling around in her system lowered her inhibitions because she stretched her toes to rub them over his length, a satisfied smile curving up her lips as she felt his fingers tighten around her ankle. With a sudden movement he uncurled the fingers of his hand that was lying on the table, almost knocking his bottle of beer over.

"Everything okay, Nick?" Cece asked as she reached for the bottle before it could splash its content all over the table.

"I'm fine." Nick growled, earning a concerned glance from Cece.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Shooting Jess a murderous look, Nick pushed her foot down and Jess straightened herself, slipping back into her shoe before she stood up.

"Excuse me for a second. I need to go to the restrooms." Jess said quietly and walked out of the room, swaying her hips seductively, hoping that Nick's eyes would follow her.

~N&J~

As she walked out of the restroom, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him leaning against the wall a few feet away and she couldn't help throwing him a cocky smile as he stepped closer and grabbed her arm, hissing angrily into her ear. "What the hell was that? Are you insane?"

"Why?" Jess asked with mock innocence. "You didn't like it?"

"You can't just grope me under the table." Nick snapped. "In front of everyone."

"I wasn't groping you. I was just stretching my legs."

"Stretching your legs? Yeah, right." Nick scoffed, pulling her along, opening a door and pushing her inside after making sure that no one was in there. "What the hell are you trying to achieve?"

Jess stepped further into the room before she turned around to face him. He looked so handsome with his gelled hair, the tie loosened a little bit, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. She wanted him so much that it physically hurt to look at him and not touch him.

"I'm feeling twirly, Mr. Miller." Jess said provocatively, the alcohol making her definitely more courageous. "So I thought I would just return the favor."

"What favor?" Nick asked bewildered. He had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying since her body was definitely distracting him, taunting him.

"You grabbed me and just kissed me. Well, I intend to grab you and just ..." Jess trailed off, looking down his body and up again, licking her lips as she met his eyes. "... take you."

"Not like this, Jess." Nick blurted out, cursing inwardly as he realized what he just said. What was she doing to him? He hadn't intended to tell her that he had been thinking about taking her.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, the last time you said that to me you showed me exactly how it should be like only a few hours later." Jess told him, a determined look crossing her eyes. "I guess it's my turn now to show you that _this_ is exactly how I want it to be."

"You're drunk." Nick tried to reason with her, hoping that she would stop tempting him.

"I just had enough to have the courage to do _this_." Jess stepped slowly closer, her eyes never leaving his as a mischievous grin spread out on her face.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, stepping back until his back hitting the wall stopped his retreat.

Jess stretched out her hand, trailing a finger along the fabric of his pants, outlining the obvious bulge underneath. Locking eyes with him, she shifted her fingers an inch to the right and skimmed softly over his erection, feeling him jerk under her fingers.

"Stop it, Jess." Nick groaned, his hand shooting down to stop hers from moving.

Jess flattened her hand against him, a sigh slipping over her lips as she felt him growing under her fingers. Closing her eyes for a second, she took in a deep breath before she stepped back and removed her hand reluctantly. Folding her arms in front of her chest she dug her fingers into her skin, holding on to herself to prevent herself from reaching for the zipper of his pants. She wanted to wrap her hand around him so desperately. But she wanted him to make a decision when he was at least partly able to use his brain.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me and I'll leave." Jess said firmly.

"Jess, don't ..." Nick said, his tone almost pleading.

"If you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to have sex with me, I'll go." Jess repeated with a stern look on her face.

Nick stared at her, fighting an internal battle, trying to come up with something that would keep her from pursuing this dangerous path. But he came up empty, his mind was just blank.

"I can't." Nick told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't what, Nick?" Jess pressed. She wanted him to say it out loud. To tell her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"I can't tell you that." Nick clarified, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He should have walked away. He should have been man enough to resist the temptation, to stop the disaster. But he just couldn't turn away from her.

"Why not?" Jess asked, not willing to let go and Nick's eyes bored into hers as he replied hoarsely. "Because it would be a lie."

Jess released the breath she had been holding, relief washing over her as she realized that he wouldn't turn her down. Anticipation coiled in her stomach at the thought of having him in her soon. She'd dreamed about it. Day and night and she could hardly believe that it would actually happen.

"Why are you doing this, Jess?" Nick questioned softly, yanking her out of her thoughts.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jess said and she closed the gap between them and pressed her lower body against his.

"I mean … why now?"

"It's actually partly your fault."

"My fault?" Nick asked surprised. "What did _I _do?"

"You have to take a little responsibility, tarting around in that three-piece suit." Jess replied, a smirk forming on her lips. "I'm a _woman_, Nicholas."

"You are throwing my words back at me?" Nick asked astounded but then a smile turned his lips upward as he saw the playfulness in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Three-piece suits are my catnip."

"You're insane."

"Probably, considering that I'm standing in a conference room of a first-class hotel about to have sex with my roommate."

"What?" Nick jerked back, looking at her with utter incredulity. "Here?"

"You never fantasized about having sex in a public place?" Jess replied cockily, trailing her hand along his jaw, down his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

His eyes fell shut as he felt her lips on his skin and his hand took on a life of its own and trailed along her ribcage, clasping her waist to pull her closer into his body.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, Jess." Nick said hoarsely. "I told you I won't do it again."

"What about if _I _kiss _you_?" Jess whispered against his skin, pressing another kiss against his jaw line. "Would you kiss me back?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?" Jess said huskily. Leaning back in his arms, she cocked an eyebrow in question, one hand playing with the hair at the top of his neck, the other slipping down his front, starting to unbutton his vest.

"Probably."

Jess unbuttoned the last button and slipped her hand beneath the vest, a small sigh escaping her lips as she felt the muscles of his stomach flex under her fingers and pulling him down to her she turned her head, sealing his lips with hers.

His grip around her waist tightened and he groaned deep in his throat before he opened his mouth and let her tongue in. The moment his tongue met hers Jess wanted to weep. All the suppressed emotions she'd bottled up inside of her for three weeks rushed through her body, knocking the breath out of her.

The kiss was the exact opposite of the kiss they'd shared three weeks ago. The first had been hot and hard. The tension breaking free in a passionate outburst. This one was soft and slow but so sensual that her knees almost gave out under her, leaving her breathless when he released her lips.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Jess took a minute to get her breathing under control. When she was certain that she had her emotions in check she leaned back, knowing that her next words would probably shock him to his core.

"By the way, I took my panties off in the bathroom." Jess rasped, a grin forming on her lips as he flinched in her arms, a strangled groan rumbling in his chest.

"Tell me you're joking." Nick croaked, leaning his head back against the wall. Breathing hard, he opened his eyes and looked at the smug expression on her face which told him that it wasn't a joke. Alone the thought of her being naked under the dress made him rock hard. "You were pretty sure of yourself, weren't you?"

"I just figured if you are being only half as twirly as I am right now they only would get in the way."

"God, you're killing me here." Nick growled, swirling her around so that her back was now pressed against the wall. Leaning down he captured her lips in a hard, short kiss before he pressed his hands against the wall beside her face.

"This is not like I imagined our first time."

"How did you imagine it?" Jess asked curiously.

"I was pretty certain it would involve a bed and if we would ever cross the line it would be in the loft."

"We are not in the loft and there is no bed." Jess stated the obvious.

"I know."

"But we are definitely gonna cross the line. So ... drop your pants, Miller."

"Jess, I still don't think we should ..."

"Nicholas, I want you now." Jess interrupted him. "Not one hour from now. Not one minute from now but right in this moment. I don't need to be laid down on a bed of roses. I don't need to be wooed. Not tonight. Tonight I just want you."

Her hoarse explanation wiped away all concerns he had left but a part of his brain was obviously still functioning as he told her. "Jess, I don't have any condoms with me!"

"I'm on the pill. We don't need one."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you, Nick. I am sure."

Her hand dropped to his fly and she lowered the zipper carefully, slipping her hand behind his waistband, wrapping it firmly around him. Suddenly impatient she shoved his pants down, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, yanking at his tie until the knot gave way. Grabbing both ends, Jess pulled him towards her, crushing her lips on his, darting her tongue into his mouth as her hands wandered down his chest, over his stomach, one hand disappearing in his boxer briefs, smoothing over his erection.

"We are so gonna get caught." Nick groaned but couldn't help pushing forward to increase the pressure of her hand against him.

"Schmidt would have a heart attack if he needed to bail us out of prison because we got arrested." Jess murmured. "Should be fun."

"You're not worried? Not even a little bit?"

"No." Jess replied, pulling her hand out of his boxer briefs, pressing both of her hands hard against his stomach. "I'm just worried that I might die of sexual frustration if you are not in me in the next sixty seconds."

"And we can't let that happen, can we?" Nick replied, amused by the annoyed look on her face.

"See!" Jess replied triumphantly. "I knew you would come around."

"You're one crazy person, Jessica Day."

"Then let's be crazy together, Nicholas Miller."

"As if I ever had the chance to say no." Nick said, his hands tightened around the fabric of her dress and he began to pull it upwards, bunching it up around her waist as he trailed one hand down the outside of her hip. Slipping out of his shoes, he pushed his boxer briefs down his legs and stepped out of his pants and underwear before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, a moan of pleasure escaping his throat as naked skin met naked skin.

"Hop up!" Nick demanded in a voice hoarse with desire and with his help Jess wrapped her legs around his waist, his body pressing her firmly into the wall.

"You sure about this?" Nick asked, feeling her heat radiating over him.

"I've never been more sure." Jess whispered and Nick adjusted her in his arms, slipping one hand between their bodies to position himself before he lowered her on his length.

"Oh God!" Jess breathed as he pushed carefully in her. "God, finally. You can't imagine how much I yearned for you, Nick."

"I'm sorry." Nick said, remaining completely still in her.

"For what?" Jess asked surprised, opening her eyes slowly.

"If I'd known you were pining after me like that I would have satisfied you sooner." Nick replied teasingly.

"I haven't gotten any satisfaction yet." Jess told him, curving her lips into a fake pout.

"But you will." Nick said softly, slipping out of her until only his tip remained, his eyes searching hers before he pushed into her again.

He wanted to pound into her, fuck her until she screamed his name but something was holding him back. He wanted to draw it out. He wanted to relish every second of it. It was not in the slightest how he'd wanted their first time to be. He'd wanted to devour her in his bed, caressing every inch of her body, not fucking her against the wall in the middle of a first-class hotel where someone could walk in on them any second.

But it hadn't been his decision. She wanted him. Right here. Right now. He had to admit, having sex with her like that, her dress only pushed up over her hips, his shirt falling over his naked ass while he thrust into her, made it definitely an unforgettable experience.

She should probably feel used. She should probably feel remorse for pushing him so far. She should probably be ashamed for acting so slutty. But she didn't feel remorse. She didn't feel shame. Having sex with him like that was mind-blowing, beyond any description. It was dirty, hot wall sex and she enjoyed every second of it.

~N&J~

He'd put his clothes back on in silence, helping her straighten her dress and she had told him in a quiet voice that she had to go to the bathroom quickly. He waited in front of the bathroom for her, a soft smile grazing his lips as she walked over to him and he surprised her as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her before he turned around. His hand brushed against hers as they walked back into the ballroom and Jess tilted her head upwards, shooting him a genuine smile, a smile that spread warmth through his whole body.

"Panties back on?" He whispered in her ear as they sat down and her cheeks flushed bright red as she chuckled. "Yep. They are back on."

As Cece plopped on the seat next to Jess, Jess startled. She had been so immersed in staring into Nick's eyes that she hadn't seen her best friend approach.

"God, my feet hurt. The music is fantastic. You should come on the dance floor with me. Where were you two, by the way? I was starting to get ..." Cece's voice trailed off as she looked at Jess' face for the first time since she'd sat down. A scowl appeared on her forehead and her gaze swept over to Nick, giving him a scrutinizing look over. She had to take a double look before she could really believe it. The telltale signs were all there. Flushed faces, disheveled hair, slightly wrinkled clothes, not to mention the smug grins on both their faces.

"Is there a problem, Cece?" Jess asked, trying to play it cool.

"You two need to work on your stealth techniques if you don't want others to know what you were up to." Cece grinned, reaching forward to straighten Nick's tie. "Just a tip. You might wanna wipe that satisfied glow from your faces."

"What glow?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"We don't glow." Jess added, a big grin splitting up her face.

"Nick! There you are, man. I need you at the bar." Schmidt exclaimed as he rushed towards them and Nick didn't even have a chance to say anything before Schmidt pulled him up from his chair and dragged him to the other side of the room.

Cece looked after them for a second before her gaze returned to Jess, a knowing smile adorning her face. "So I guess you saw through space and time again, huh?"

"It was more like being in a whole different universe." Jess replied.

"So what now?" Cece asked, not able to keep the concern out of her voice.

"We didn't really have time to talk about the future." Jess explained. "We were a little busy doing other things."

"I can see that." Cece smiled, deciding too be happy for her friend. Jess was really glowing. Maybe everything would work out as she wanted it to. "Do you want more?"

"I don't know, Cece." Jess shrugged her shoulders, still too overwhelmed with what happened in the conference room. "Right now I can only think about having sex with him because … the sex was off-the-charts amazing."

"Then you should probably have sex with him again." Cece told her. "You can figure out the rest tomorrow."

"Probably." Jess sighed, her eyes roaming searchingly over the room until she finally found him. He had apparently been watching her because as she spotted him his eyes were on her and a smirk appeared on his face the moment their eyes locked, making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Go get him, Jess." Cece said, pushing her in Nick's direction.

"On my way." Jess smiled, walking through the whole room, her grin almost splitting up her face as his eyes followed her while she wound her way through the crowd.

Stepping up to him, she put her hand on his chest and stood up on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "I'm still feeling twirly. Do I need to find someone else to untwirl me or are you gonna go home with me?"

"It would be my honor to untwirl you." Nick replied, his arm slipping around her waist, resting against the small of her back.

"Then let's get out of here." Jess replied, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the exit.

Both were oblivious to the shocked expression on Schmidt's face as his gaze followed them out the door, his head shaking vehemently as Cece spoke into his ear. They had only eyes for each other, their minds were already at the loft, looking forward to the night they would spend in each other's arms.

This night belonged to them and only them. Tomorrow would come and with it the inevitable questions. But tonight there were no questions asked. Tonight they didn't need to talk. They would talk tomorrow.


End file.
